beard_boisfandomcom-20200214-history
CholesterolGamer
A regular member of the Beard Bois. Has appeared on Stream once, although he did not appear vocally. He appeared as a Greninja during a Super Smash Bros. Stream. He is notable for being a leader of the Frog in a Car division of the lilZ squad army against the notorious Leppy. He also also notable for starting up the Beard Bois Wikia page. Became the XXXXXth subscribed member of the Beard Bois, enabling the creation of the Jimmy emote. Finally, he created a Drinking Game, although he has never played it with alcohol to this day, nor does he endorse the consumption of alcohol. Early Life cholesterolGamer's real name is Apollo Atmora, but he thinks that name is lame and prefers to be called cholesterol. Cholesterol began his life like all young trolls, hatching from an egg in larvae form and then spinning a cocoon. After living in a cocoon for a while, he eventually emerged as the humanoid we see today. Upon finding his way to the surface of the planet, an owl lusus came and picked him up to raise. He then began construction on his hive and began hunting for his survival. Aside from his lusus, cholesterol never had any contact with any other intelligent living being. Young Adult Life Upon the invention of the internet on his planet, cholesterol began roaming "the web." It was in his adventures in "the web" where he obtained his username "cholesterolGamer" upon learning of other species of his race. He also found a way to connect to the internet of a foreign planet called "Earth" and began exploring their culture and became fascinated with Earth's food and video games. Being the only one of his kind to have the ability to grow facial hair, he let himself grow a beard, but had to keep it hidden from everyone in his planet, since facial hair is considered a genetic mutation and the penalty for that is death. Moving to Earth Some time in his early teenage years, an incident occurred in which his entire planet was destroyed. He was able to survive because his lusus gathered up all of its mana to transport Cholesterol to Earth, knowing that it would cause a strain so large that it would most likely not survive. With Cholesterol safe, the lusus smiled as a meteor fell from the sky and crushed it. Life on Earth Cholesterol ended up somewhere in Los Angeles, lost, roaming the area of Little Tokyo. He then met a bunch of humans who were dressed like members of his species. He explained to them his situation, but none of them believed him, saying things like "he's really getting in character!" and "cool! A fantroll!" One of the members of the group allowed him to stay after realizing that he was a real alien, and promised not to tell anyone. To this day, nobody knows that Cholesterol is not from Earth. Not even you, reading this. You don't know Cholesterol is an alien. You still think he's a human, even after reading all of this. Current Life Cholesterol lives with the human he met at Little Tokyo. He only makes public appearances in places where anyone dressed differently is considered normal, such as Little Tokyo, conventions, and cosplay gatherings. He often tries disguising himself as a human, wearing make up to hide his skin color and claiming that he is a huge fan of cosplay to "hide" his horns. With this human disguise, he was able to attend school under the name of the human who is taking care of him. Cholesterol currently attends University of California, Riverside, while the human he lives with has an on campus job on the same school. Adventures While on Earth, Cholesterol met a human girl who also took care of a troll. He and the troll, named Tod, went on several adventures, many of them lasting only half an hour at most. He has various screencaps of these adventures, but he has never EVER shown anybody a single one. Except for that one right there on the right. Yes. That one. --> His past adventures with Tod ranged anywhere from mundane (such as one where all they did was go grocery shopping) to not mundane (such as one where they ended up in a parody world of Minecraft). Sadly, Tod ran away without telling anyone, and nobody, even her human caretaker, knows Tod's whereabouts. However, it is rumored that she ran away to a jungle in South America because she grew up without a Lusus before her planet was destroyed and could not handle being taken care of. Becoming a Beard Boi Cholesterol first discovered That One Video Gamer when searching for YouTube channels with good gaming content. That was when he first heard of Jirard and the entire TOVG crew. He tuned in to his first stream on a Friday and asked for Jirard, but was disappointed when he got Dave instead. Instead of getting mad, like most others who came to the stream for Jirard, he decided to give the Beard Bois a chance and ended up having fun in that stream. Since then, Cholesterol has been a regular member of the Beard Bois chat. Trivia * The name "cholesterolGamer" has two origins: One is a reference to the old common gamer stereotype, which is that of a fat male sitting in front of a television set wasting his life. The other is a reference to the webcomic Homestuck, in which several characters in it have usernames composed of two words, each word starting with an A, T, C, or G, and the first word being all lowercase and the second word has only the capital letter be uppercase. Their usernames also describe them a little, and in cholesterol's case, it describes how much he loves food. * cholesterolGamer is actually a fantroll based off the webcomic Homestuck. His name is Apollo Atmora, which follows the trend of having a 6 letter first name and 6 letter last name seen in the comic. * The controller symbol on his shirt is yellow, because in Homestuck, the non-human characters each wear a black shirt and have a symbol the color of their blood, which is also their social status, on it. ** Additionally, the creator of cholesterolGamer took a fanquiz and tested for lime green blood, yet chose yellow for his character because he felt yellow looked better on his shirt. * Despite being named cholesterolGamer, he is terrible at cooking. * Even though Trollmaster58 is a troll and claims to be the king of trolls, cholesterol is a different type of troll from a completely different planet. Trollmaster58 is from Earth. Cholesterol is not. * cholesterolGamer is a fictional character.